The present invention relates to a track light and more particularly, a track light mounting arrangement which permits a plurality of track lights to be conveniently installed and arranged in desired directions.
Various track lights have been disclosed and have appeared on the market. These track lights must be installed with transformers so that a direct current power supply can be obtained from an alternating current power supply through the transformers. Due to the power limitation of transformers, the total power consumption of a set of track lights can not surpass the capacity of the matched transformer. The limitation allows only a limited quantity of track lights to be connected together. Furthermore, when several sets of track lights are to be installed together, the arrangement of the transformers greatly complicates the electric wiring and the installation procedure.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, couplers are provided for coupling tracks together so that a plurality of lamp assemblies can be installed without causing the problem of overvoltage. According to another aspect of the present invention, a circular distribution box can be used to connect a plurality of tracks in radial directions by couplers and connecting devices, so that a plurality of track lights can be arranged on the wall in all directions. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a sliding switch is provided to control the operation of the respective track light positively and smoothly.